1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information guides and is useful, in particular, but not exclusively, for quick-reference booklets which may be employed, for example, to provide information relating to computer software or to any of a large variety of different subjects. Thus, the invention is useful, for example, for quick-reference software manuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information guides are generally provided in the form of books or other guides, which are usually provided with tables of contents and indexes for guiding the user to particular items of information, and the information text within such books may be divided, in a conventional manner, into chapters or other sections, each relating to a particular part of the subject matter of the book.
When it is desired to direct a reader from a first portion of the text of the book to a second portion, for example to obtain further and more detailed information with respect to the first portion, then it is usual to do so by directing the reader from a first page to the number of the page on which the second portion of information appears. The user is then required to hunt through the book until the relevant page is found, which may be a time-consuming and confusing operation, and may cause the user to lose the first page.
It is also well known to provide an index in the form of tabs at the right-hand sides of files and books, to facilitate the finding of information identified by the tabs. However, with this arrangement, the amount of space available on the tabs for identifying the items of information is usually very restricted and, with many tab arrangements, it is not possible to provide such information on the rear sides of the tabs.